Paradoxo
by Kappuchu09
Summary: A vida é como um complexo quebra-cabeça, quando pensamos que estamos quase terminando de montar, descobrimos que uma das peças não se encaixam. E na tentativa de acertar continuamos a mudar, como em um constante paradoxo. SasuNaru // One-shot


_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

**Paradoxo**

_Por Kappuchu09_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Era outono e o céu se encontrava encoberto por grossas nuvens negras, das quais liberavam gotas d'água no solo. As árvores balançavam suas folhas conforme o ritmo do vento, o último levando a chuva em diferentes direções. Era um dia relativamente frio e melancólico.

Tão frio e melancólico quanto o coração de um certo loiro de olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada, que usava um sobretudo negro. O loiro caminhava placidamente, com um buquê de copos de leite, em direção a uma lápide. Parando a poucos centímetros da mesma.

O homem esboçou um pequeno e simbólico sorriso, fazia tempo, muito tempo, desde a última vez que havia pisado naquele cemitério, que havia trazido flores para ele. Faziam exatos cinco anos que o melhor amigo havia falecido, e desde então o loiro não havia tido coragem o suficiente para pôr os pés naquele lugar, e duvidava que um dia teria.

Era doloroso demais imaginar, o corpo da pessoa que tanto gostava ali sob a terra. Gostava? Não, que tanto amava. Amava de uma forma louca, sem limites, um amor entregue, dependente, um amor que passava da barreira física. Amor que superava tudo, que não se importava com absolutamente nada, sentimento que ultrapassava a amizade, a atração física, o preconceito, a sociedade. Era mais puro, mais singelo e mais perseguido.

O loiro olhou para o céu, sentindo as pequenas gotas de chuva se intensificarem, batendo em sua pele e correndo por todo o rosto, se misturando com as, também grossas, lágrimas que provinham de seus olhos azulados, como o céu brilhante de um dia de primavera.

Os olhos voltaram novamente para a lápide. Era doloroso demais. Era angustiante demais.

O loiro tinha uma louca vontade de se jogar naquele chão e começar a escavar a terra, até chegar ao caixão onde estava o corpo do amado. Queria fingir que os médicos haviam se enganado que ele não estava morto, que na verdade estava lá dentro apenas dormindo, e esperando até que o _seu_ loiro viesse lhe tirar de lá.

...Mas ele sabia que isso não ia acontecer, _nunca_.

O loiro se ajoelhou, e após depositar as flores sobre o túmulo, com as pontas dos dedos sobre a lápide delineou as palavras, nela já escritas.

- Eai teme?! Ta se divertindo sem mim é? – o loiro falou com a voz embargada, quase inaudível, enquanto esboçava um ínfimo sorriso brincalhão. – Sabe... – suspirou - Você me faz falta seu idiota. – o sorriso se desmanchou.

Aqueles últimos cinco anos foram os piores de toda a vida do homem, ele os havia passado praticamente dentro de hospitais ou em salas de psicanálise, ninguém havia conseguido entender porque a morte do amigo tinha lhe abalado tanto, a ponto de tentar cometer suicídio quase que todos os dias.

O homem esboçou um sorriso debochado, ninguém havia entendido na época e nunca entenderão. Afinal, ninguém sabia que o relacionamento deles cruzava a barreira da amizade, as pessoas só os viam discutindo, brigando entre si, mas nunca viram as palavras trocadas em uma noite quente de inverno no quarto de um deles, ou então o que acontecia em portas fechadas de seus escritórios.

Ninguém, nunca, em momento nenhum poderia entender qual era a dor de perder uma pessoa especial.

Não que o loiro estivesse diminuindo os sentimentos alheios, longe disso. Ele apenas era realista quanto aos seus sentimentos junto aos do outro homem, o loiro sabia que o amor entre eles era maior do que a dos outro, não sabia como explicar o porquê, mas sabia que era.

As pessoas não entendiam o que era ter que esconder de todos o amor que sentiam, ou então, ter que namorar, ou até mesmo, noivar com alguma mulher qualquer, para que o relacionamento deles não vazasse e não houvessem nenhum escândalo.

O loiro olhou novamente para o céu, e seus olhos pareceram perder o brilho, como se olhando para aquele céu escuro ele pudesse se lembrar com exatidão de como havia conhecido aquele homem estranhamento perfeito, de como haviam se envolvido tão profundamente e como havia perdido tudo no momento em que pensava que tinha tudo...

_Era uma manhã quente de primavera e em um campo de flores, podia-se observar várias crianças brincando de pega-pega, ou então apenas conversando. Mais ao longe havia um menino loiro de doces e brilhantes olhos azuis que dizia com um sorriso algo para o amigo ao lado, um moreno de pele pálida como a neve e olhos negros como a mais densa noite. Ambos aparentavam ter aproximadamente oito anos._

_- Nehh Sasuke!! - chamou o menino loiro com um sorriso._

_- Hn?_

_- Vamos para aquela árvore lá? - disse o de olhos safira apontando para uma árvore de cerejeiras._

_- O cheiro é enjoativo Naruto._

_- É bom._

_- É ruim._

_- Teme_

_- Dobe. - disse o menino moreno com um meio sorriso ao ver a face emburrada do amigo. Instantes depois ambos desataram a rir. Aquelas discussões, aqueles momentos que ambos tinham sozinhos eram os melhores momentos de seus dias. A amizade um do outro era intensa, podia haver brigas, socos, pontapés, lágrimas, abraços, ou o que fosse, nada àbalava. - 'Cê conhece copos de leite?_

_- Ecaa!! Sabe que eu não gosto de leite. - como resposta o loiro recebeu um fraco soco na cabeça._

_- Idiota! Primeiro porque leite faz bem, segundo que copo de leite é o nome de um tipo de flor. - disse o moreno girando os olhos. A idiotisse do seu companheiro loiro as vezes o fazia rir._

_- Aii!! Isso doeu. - reclamou_

_- Foi a intenção._

_- Nehh teme, eu nem conheço esse tal de 'copo de leite'._

_- Claro que não dobe. É uma flor africana. – disse o moreno rodando os olhos._

_- Nunca vi uma flor africana, nehh teme me leva pra conhecer? - perguntou o loiro com a voz embargada de emoção._

_- Hn. - o moreno apenas sorriu de lado, seria ótimo mostrar ao seu sol as suas flores preferidas._

O loiro sorriu docemente com a lembrança, e seu olhar logo se depositou sobre o ramalhete de copos de leite que havia trazido. Sasuke nunca foi do gênero de gostar de flores, na verdade às achava enjoativas e repugnantes, mas com aquela flor africana a coisa mudava de figura. Naruto se lembrava bem do que o moreno lhe dizia:

- "Cores neutras, cheiro neutro". - Naruto sorriu. Ele muitas vezes não conseguia não comparar a flor com o moreno. Parecia que a planta era moldada sob medida para a personalidade do moreno. E se lembrava também que no apartamento em que dividiam sempre havia um vaso com aquelas flores.

Sorriu novamente, o dia em que se mudaram. Foi um dia tão conturbado e estressante, mas que na opinião do loiro valeu mais do que apenas. Porque foi naquele momento que ele se sentia sendo reconhecido oficialmente pelo moreno. O pensamento o fez sorrir mais largamente.

_O lugar era pequeno, mas recebia uma boa iluminação do astro rei. O pequeno apartamento de apenas uma sala, um banheiro, uma cozinha e um quarto, estava repleto de caixas de papelão, das quais o loiro e o moreno tentavam inutilmente organizá-las._

_- Aff, não sei por que 'cê trouxe tanta coisa dobe. - reclamou o moreno se apoiando em uma das caixas. O suor corria pelo pálido rosto._

_- Não reclama teme, que mais da metade disso tudo aqui é seu. - se defendeu o loiro tentando pegar uma das caixas, porém sem sucesso, era pesada de mais._

_Diante da visão do loiro tentando a todo custo colocar a pesada caixa de papelão sobre outra pilha das mesmas, fez com que o moreno esboçasse um meio sorriso. A face bronzeada do loiro, agora se encontrava avermelhada pelo esforço, as gotículas de suor escorriam pela extensão da face e os olhos entrecerrados. O moreno sem pensar duas vezes foi ajudar o outro. Logo após terem colocado a caixa no local certo, o loiro pensava que teria um segundo para descansar... Mas ao lado de um Uchiha, descanso é apenas um... Privilégio._

_No mesmo instante que Naruto ia respirar fundo, foi surpreendido pelos avermelhados lábios de Sasuke, que sem pedir nenhuma permissão se apoderou dos lábios do outro. Inicialmente um beijo calmo, depois um beijo lascivo. Entre arranhões e caricias ambos caíram no chão, que apesar de frio, não os impedia de continuarem a se beijarem e a se tocarem._

_Era assim que os dois homens eram. Eles eram a própria contradição em pessoa. Um momento queriam uma coisa, no outro o objeto de desejo mudava radicalmente. Eles eram contraditórios em tudo... Quer dizer, quase tudo. Tinha uma única coisa que passasse o tempo que passasse, acontecesse o que acontecesse, nunca mudaria, era o sentimento que dedicavam um ao outro. Sentimento tão forte, que em certos momentos se esqueciam que todos consideravam aquilo um pecado, uma afronta à masculinidade, algo impuro, degradante, nojento._

O sorriso repentinamente se esvaiu. E a misteriosa dor no peito, que o loiro sentia desde a morte do moreno, voltou com toda a força. A simples lembrança do que eles tiveram juntos era acalentadora, mas a lembrança do que sofriam, mesmo que mudamente, se sobressaia. Naruto enquanto estava internado em um do diversos hospitais da cidade, ou então enquanto estava dentro de um daqueles consultórios de psicanálise, simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar que ele e o moreno poderiam ter aproveitado muito mais a companhia do outro, se não houvesse o preconceito, ou então a descriminação que sofreriam pela própria família. Isso o lembrava, do dia em que a mãe de Sasuke os descobriu.

_O loiro se sentia esmagado contra o sofá pelo peso do moreno sobre si. Mas não reclamaria, não depois do pai de Sasuke tê-lo levado para fora do país a negócios por mais de três semanas. Nunca. Os lábios de ambos se encontravam, as mãos estavam entrelaçadas, e o moreno se encontrava entre as pernas do loiro. Tocavam-se, se roçavam, queria, precisavam, necessitavam se amar._

_- AI MEU DEUS! - um grito feminino foi ouvido por todo o pequeno apartamento. Os homens rapidamente entao se separaram. E erguendo um pouco o rosto o loiro pode encontrar uma mulher de cabelos e orbes negros, alta e de pele pálida. Se não soubesse quem era diria que seria a versão feminina de Sasuke._

_- M...Mãe. - sussurrou o moreno. Saindo definitivamente do sofá._

_- Senhora Uchiha!! - exclamou o loiro, tentando a todo custo esconder as calças abertas._

_- Mãe eu... - disse o Uchiha se aproximando lentamente da mãe._

_- NÃO TOQUE EM MIM! NÃO ME TOQUE! - disse a mulher histericamente, se afastando do próprio filho._

_- Por favor, senhora, eu... Nós podemos explicar tudo._

_- Explicar??? Explicar o que? Que você e meu filho não passam de dois malditos pecadores? Não! Disso eu já sei. Seus sujos!!! SUJOS!_

_- Senhora, por favor, tente compreender..._

_- Não há nada para ser compreendido aqui! - disse a mulher com o rosto avermelhado de raiva, e os olhos expelindo grossas gotas d'água. - Eu não vou contar para o seu pai Sasuke, porque eu sei que foi esse moleque que te levou a fazer esse tipo de coisa. - disse a morena apontando acusatoriamente para o loiro. - VOCÊ!!_

_- Ninguém me obrigou a nada mãe. E fique bem claro isso. Eu amo o Naruto. E nada vai mudar isso nem a senhora. - disse friamente o homem, fazendo com que tanto a mulher, por ter recebido tal resposta quanto Naruto, que não esperava uma declaração daquelas vindas da boca de Sasuke, se espantassem._

O sorriso renasceu na face do loiro, porém dessa vez de forma mais modesta. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o moreno havia lhe dito "eu te amo". E mesmo não tendo sido uma declaração direta, valeu como tal para o coração de Naruto. Mas isso não queria dizer que os problemas acabaram por ali. O loiro se lembrava claramente de como haviam sido sua vida apartir daquele dia. A mulher realmente não contou nada ao pai nem a ninguém, contudo dedicou sua vida em transformar a de Naruto no completo e mais profundo inferno.

- É teme as coisas nunca foram muito fáceis para nós, não é verdade? - As lágrimas outrora secas, voltaram a surgir na face bronzeada do loiro. - Eu queria que você estivesse do meu lado Sasuke. - desabafou de uma só vez.

As memórias do moreno não eram suficientes para si, nunca seriam. Ele precisava de mais, muito mais. Era em momentos como aqueles que o loiro se perguntava se existia realmente um Deus. Porque se existia ele não devia gostar dele, nem dele nem de Sasuke. Como Naruto desejava ter sido ele no lugar do moreno a estar sob a terra nesse momento. Para assim não precisar viver estes dias de agonia e desesperos, dos quais o loiro foi lançado sem dó nem piedade.

Naruto nunca foi do tipo que lia muito, ou então que gostava de estudar. Mas se lembrava da frase de um grande filósofo, do qual Sasuke adorava, ela dizia:

- ... Para o verdadeiro amor a morte é apenas um empecilho, que se inferioriza perante os amantes. - falou o loiro com a voz embargada. E decidido secou as lágrimas. Sasuke não iria querer vê-lo chorando, na verdade nem o próprio loiro aguentava mais chorar. Haviam se passado cinco anos desde que a única coisa que fazia, dia e noite, era chorar, gritar, implorar, suplicar e tentar de uma forma ou de outra, se matar. Para que assim pudesse ir para o lado da criatura que tanto amou. Que amou de um jeito tão forte, tão resistente que nem sequer as brincadeiras que sofriam na infância por serem muito próximos, ou então o distanciamento dos amigos quando descobriam sobre seu relacionamento, ou ainda a mãe que toda a noite rezava com veemência para ver o loiro a sete palmos do chão. Nem mesmo a morte poderia apagar aquele sentimento.

Pois como diz o filósofo, a morte é apenas uma barreira, nada mais nada menos que isso, porque o amor, o verdadeiro amor nunca se acabaria. Porque o loiro sabia, não. Ele tinha absoluta e completa certeza que Sasuke em algum lugar, não importa onde, estava olhando por ele com o seu costumeiro meio sorriso, lhe dizendo: "Leve o tempo que precisar, porque eu vou estar te esperar dobe".

Foi com esse pensamento que o loiro se lembrou da última vez que esteve com Sasuke, e das últimas palavras que ele lhe dedicou...

_O quarto de hospital era completamente branco, possuindo uma janela, que encoberta por grossas cortinas azuis marinho, impediam a passagem de qualquer luz solar. O lugar estaria deserto se não fosse pela presença de um belo moreno de pele pálida e olhos negros, que apesar de deitado na cama esboçava um meio sorriso. Enquanto que ao seu lado se encontrava um loiro de doces olhos azuis que naquele momento se enchiam vagarosamente pelas lágrimas. Mas ele não iria chorar, não na frente de Sasuke, não choraria de tristeza na frente daquele que lhe trouxe o único feixe de alegria na sua miserável vida. E sabia que o mesmo motivo cabia ao moreno._

_- Acho que aquela viajem pra Rússia vai ter que ficar pra outro dia não é dobe?! - indagou com a voz levemente embargada, os olhos já semicerrados._

_- É acho que sim teme. - disse o loiro mordendo o próprio lábio inferior. Apesar de não querer, sabia que Sasuke podia perceber claramente a imensa vontade que o loiro tinha de ser ele naquela cama, ao invés dele._

_- Naruto eu..._

_- Não fale. Você não pode..._

_- 'Cê sabe que não há mais solução._

_- Não eu..._

_- Naruto eu te amo. - sussurrou Sasuke, fechando lentamente os olhos._

_- Não SASUKE NÃO! Não se atreva a me deixar, por favor... - na altura do campeonato as lágrimas já não podiam mais ser contidas, tanto os ônix quanto os safiras, despejavam grossas lágrimas._

_- ...Estou te esperando... dobe. - e com os lábios levemente erguidos em um torpe sorriso foram ditas as últimas palavras, então os olhos de Sasuke se fecharam de vez, se fecharam para nunca mais abrir. E o loiro? Bem, o loiro apenas se deixou cair sobre o corpo do amante, despejando sobre o peito estático toda a dor que tinha contido pelas últimas longas e dolorosas duas semanas, desde que aquele caminhão entrou na contra mão e o atingiu._

_Se lhe perguntassem ele diria "eu tenho esperança", e ele realmente as tinha. Tinha tanta confiança que tudo acabaria bem, que acabou se esquecendo de uma única coisa: Ele não era Deus para decidir o destino do moreno._

Um sorriso amargo se formou na face do loiro, para logo após se transformar em um doce. "_- ...Estou te esperando... dobe. " _Foi a última coisa que ele havia lhe dito. A última frase que ficara marcada na mente do loiro pelos longos cinco anos. Com uma última olhada na lápide do amado, o loiro se ergueu e com passos elegantes foi se distanciando, indo em direção a uma movimentada avenida.

Então era nessas horas que apenas um coisa passava pela mente de Naruto. A vida era um completo e total... Paradoxo. As incertezas cercam nossas vidas, como se fossemos apenas zumbis a mercê de um destino cruel que mandava e desmandava nas nossas ignorantes existências como bem entendesse. Sem nos perguntar o que queremos o que desejamos o que ânsiamos. Ignorando por completo nossos pedidos por clemência. E quando pensamos que tudo esta bem, que as coisas estão correndo como desejamos que atingimos a máxima felicidade, chega o maldito destino para nos mostrar que tudo no que acreditávamos, no que sonhávamos era uma simples mentira que aceitamos por conveniência. E de um momento para o outro paramos de respirar, pois perdemos tudo que acreditávamos ter,

E lançados à completa desesperação, tentamos dar um fim a tudo, para podermos novamente respirar e redescobrir como o oxigênio é bom quando se está com quem se deseja. A maioria das pessoas faz isso, tentam fugir, fugir e fugir. Esperando que em cada esquina que passem encontrem aquilo que lhes foi tirado sem dó nem piedade. Mas então aparecem os verdadeiros sábios que são aqueles que descobrem que fugir não adianta, que fingir que nada aconteceu, que tentar achar que cada um é dono de seu próprio destino, é apenas uma... Besteira.

_Pois no final eles descobrem apenas uma única coisa..._

O loiro com um sorriso casto parou em meio à movimentada avenida, ele ouvia as diversas buzinas ao seu redor, ele podia ouvir os motoristas gritarem "Saia", mas ele não sairia, nunca mais. Então um par de faróis foi se aproximando, a chuva embaçando a imagem.

- Estou chegando... Teme. - disse o loiro segundos antes que um caminhão de grande porte se chocasse contra o seu insignificante corpo na pista. Mas por uma estranha razão o seu sorriso nunca se desmanchava, ele estava feliz, feliz por finalmente ter conseguido ir até onde o único motivo de sua vida estava.

_... Que o destino queria apenas se divertir até o último instante. Para depois lhe recompensar com a mais sublime felicidade._

**FIM**

**Notas da Autora: **Olá!

Bem, essa fic era originalmente para um concurso. Porém eu achei ela horrível, e incapaz de ganhar. Estava decidida a deletá-la, mas no fim cá estou eu a postar ela. Minha segunda one-shot *-* (definitivamente, não sei escrever one-shots ¬¬) Well, acho que é só o que tenho para dizer, e sobre minhas outras fic (7 vidas, Recomeçar) aviso de antemão que irão demorar D: Sorry.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado de ler esta fic, e se mandem review sim? Mesmo que eu não mereça *-*

Beijos ;*


End file.
